


A Chance Encounter

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, NSFW, Oral, Winchester sister!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader’s pod happens to run across another. Normally, meeting another pod means getting to barter and trade as well as having a celebration, but this time, the reader meets a potential mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Encounter

Warnings: Merman!Castiel, mermaid!Reader, Winchester sister!Reader, AU, smut, oral

A/N: I had someone ask me that in fics where the reader is the Winchesters’ sibling to mention that they were adopted. The way I see it, family is family whether they are adopted or blood related and it feels strange for me to point out that the reader was adopted. Therefore I didn’t mention whether the reader is blood related or adopted. That being said, all readers are free to make their own assumptions about whether they would have been adopted or not.

Fic:

The first thing you noticed was his eyes, bright blue like sunlight shining through water as you look up towards the surface. You could lose yourself for a lifetime in those eyes. The next thing you notice is the way your heart races as he looks at you. Even without having met him, you could feel the pull he had on you.

It wasn’t often that you ran across other pods. Whenever you did, you used it as a chance to barter and trade. Your brothers always saw it as a chance to couple with someone, but you were never interested in that sort of thing. You wanted to wait for the right person and in this moment, you believed you might have found him. This was a pod you had never met before. It offered everyone a chance to make new friends and potentially find a mate.

You and the man dance around each other for what seems like the longest time. The underwater cave you were currently in didn’t offer you many places to hide from him. There were a few small pillars reaching from floor to ceiling, but they didn’t offer much cover. He catches you staring at him from time to time, each time giving you a smile that makes you blush and look away quickly. You pretend to be interested in the trades you were making or the coral clinging to the floors and walls, but ultimately your eyes always found their way back to him. After completing a trade with a mermaid from the other pod, you look up to see the man watching you and you smile before pretending to search for something in your bag. You were sure he had better things to do than to talk to you, but to your surprise, he swims straight to you. The way the light glistens off his light blue scales as he swims through the pillars of light streaming through holes in the ceiling entrances you. “Hello,” he says, extending his hand awkwardly towards you, “I’m Castiel.”

“Y/N,” you respond, shaking his hand. You swear you could feel a spark that makes your breathing hitch. “It’s nice to meet you Castiel,” you tell him. The name makes you smile as it rolls off your tongue.

“It’s nice to meet you too Y/N,” he responds. You become increasingly more nervous with his proximity to you.

“Are you looking to trade?” you ask, trying to distract yourself with your bag again, your hands shaking as you rummage through it. Castiel ignores your question and asks his own.

“You’re a fighter aren’t you?” Castiel asks, his eyes examining the scars along your body.

“Hunter actually,” you tell him, “I go out with my brothers to catch food for our pod. Most of the time it’s pretty easy, but I’ve had a few run ins with some sharks, once with humans. What about you?” You noticed that his body is littered with scars, just as yours is.

“I’m a soldier,” he tells you, “Among other things.”

“What sorts of things?” you ask, curious.

“A healer,” he answers, “And a gatherer. Well, more of a hoarder I suppose.”

“Me too,” you laugh, “I tend to keep anything I find interesting.” You gesture to the pack in your hand, laden down with the items you’d collected.

Tugging on the strap of a pack he has slung over his shoulder, he moves the pack to the front of his body and reaches inside. “Here,” he says, reaching out a closed hand towards you, “This is for you.”

You hold out your hand, accepting his gift. “Thank you,” you whisper as he places a seashell necklace into your hand, “I can’t accept something so beautiful. Let me trade you for it.”

“No,” Castiel says, refusing your offer, “It’s a gift. It would look perfect on you.” Castiel slings his pack over his shoulder again and takes the necklace from you, undoing the clasp before swimming behind you.

“Thank you,” you tell him again as he fastens the necklace around your neck. Reaching up, you place your hand against your chest, your fingers tracing the ridges in the white and burgundy scallop shell pendant.

The two of you keep to small talk. As you learn more about him, you begin to like him more and more. Castiel was timid and sweet, but you could tell he was fierce when he needed to be. He was shy at first, but soon he began to open up to you, telling you about his family and friends as well as his life with them. From what you can tell, he doesn’t have a mate, but you don’t want to come out and ask him.

There was always a celebration when two pods met you decide to ask Castiel to attend you to the feast that would be happening later that night. He quickly agrees. Despite the promise of seeing you later, he doesn’t seem to want to let you go. You don’t mind. He follows you around as you trade some of the other items you’d collected, your pack only seeming to grow heavier.

The way he swims around you reminds you of a courting dance, his arm brushing yours innocently from time to time. You fall into the dance with him, your fingertips trailing along his shoulder or down his arm. Your tails even brush from time to time and you knew you were swimming closer to him than you had any right to be, unless this really was a courting dance after all.

He introduces you to his pod and you introduce him to yours, save for your brothers. You wanted them to stay away from Castiel, Poseidon only knew what they’d do if they saw you with him like this. The more time you spend with him, the more you want to be with him, but at the same time it made your heart heavy. If you took Castiel as your mate, it meant you’d have to give up your pod or that he would have to give up his. You weren’t sure how Castiel felt about leaving his pod, but you knew you couldn’t leave your brothers or the rest of your family, not after everything the three of you had been through together.

The sunlight beneath the water begins to fade and give way to moonlight. Reluctantly, you part ways with Castiel, though you promise to see him later. You wanted him more than you had ever wanted anyone, but you weren’t sure you could give up your family to be with him. You wouldn’t force him to give up his family either. Maybe your brothers had the right idea, coupling with someone when they could, but never forming any formal attachments.

“Looks like our sister’s found herself a boyfriend,” you hear Dean joke with Sam behind your back.

“Couldn’t find someone to couple with so you came to annoy me instead?” you ask.

“Not at all,” Sam says, “We saw the two of you together and we just want to make sure that he’s worthy of our baby sister.”

“Maybe I’m not even interested in him,” you say defensively.

“Sure,” Dean says with a smirk, “Is that why you were feeling him up?”

“That was a courting dance if I’ve ever seen one,” Sam says.

“It didn’t mean anything,” you mutter.

“Really?” Dean asks, “Then what’s that?” He gestures to the necklace around your neck.

“A gift,” you say, “It’s nothing.”

“He’s interested in you,” Sam says, “What’s his name?”

“None of your business,” you tell them.

“Fine, don’t tell us,” Dean says, “We’ll just have to introduce ourselves.”

“You leave him alone,” you warn, “Both of you.”

“Don’t worry,” Sam assures you, “We promise not to hurt your boyfriend.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” you insist.

“Yet,” Dean smirks. The two of them swim off and you’re about to follow, but one of your pod mates stops you, requesting your assistance for the feast to come later. You sigh as you helplessly watch your brothers follow after Castiel, fearing whatever Hell the two of them would unleash.

Castiel finds you at the feast, just as he had promised, and you dread the first words coming out of his mouth. “I met Sam and Dean,” he tells you. Great.

“And?” you ask, fearing what they might have said or done.

“I like them,” Castiel says, “They seem interesting. Not as interesting as you though.” You smile shyly at his words.

“What did they tell you?” you ask.

“Only a little,” Castiel answers, “It seemed like they wanted to know about me more than anything else.” 

“And what did they ask you?” you question.

“They asked about my intentions towards you,” Castiel says, “And when I gave them my answer, they told me about your pod and the things you’d been through together. They told me about how your pod was made of odds and ends, of people who had been cast out. I came to understand that no matter what, you will never leave the people you call your family. After they told me, they asked me to join your pod.”

“How did you answer?” you ask, playing nervously with your food.

“I agreed,” Castiel answers.

“You - you did?” you question, shocked.

“I know we don’t know each other very well,” Castiel begins, “But when our pods part ways tomorrow morning, I don’t want to risk never seeing you again. You’re the person I’ve been waiting for Y/N, and if you’re willing, I’d like to be your mate.” You swallow thickly, unable to find the words you want to say. “Only if you want the same thing of course,” Castiel says, turning in on himself, “Perhaps your brothers were wrong in asking.”

“They weren’t,” you say softly, “But you hardly know me. Are you really willing to give up your friends and family for some girl you hardly know?”

“For you? Yes,” he answers, “I’m drawn to you and I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. I can only hope that your feelings for me reflect my own for you.” Castiel looks away shyly, wringing his hands.

“They do,” you assure him, slipping your hand into his, “I want to be your mate too.” Castiel looks up at you with those gorgeously blue eyes. They look darker in the moonlight, but you can still see the brightness in them. A smile crosses his lips before he leans in towards you. Cupping his cheek with your free hand, you close the distance between the two of you. His lips move against yours, the feast and people completely forgotten until you hear your brothers snickering. You break the kiss to give them an angry look.

“Let’s find somewhere a little more private,” Castiel suggests, his hand squeezing yours. You turn back to him and nod, tugging his hand as you begin to swim deeper into the cave. Castiel finds a small nook and pulls you into it. As soon as you’re out of sight, you wrap your arms around him and settle against him.

“Are you sure you want this?” you ask, your hands exploring his back, your fingertips following the scars on his skin.

“Yes,” Castiel answers as he spins you around, pushing your back against the smooth cavern wall, “I want you Y/N, more than anything.” He presses his lips to yours and this time there’s nothing to stop the kiss. Castiel’s hands slide down your sides and come to rest against your hips, his fingertips tracing the spot where your skin gives way to scales. You twist your fingers into his hair and tilt your head, deepening the kiss.

Castiel’s tail slides against yours, the scales ruffling and smoothing with each movement. “Castiel,” you gasp, the feeling sending shivers down your spine. You reach down and press your hands against his tail, pulling him tighter against you, the fins at the ends of your tails lightly caressing one another.

“Y/N,” Castiel groans, his cock emerging from his tail. You moan as his cock grows hard against you. Reaching between the two of you, you wrap your hand around him and run your thumb against his leaking slit. He gasps your name, his eyes falling shut in ecstasy. In one fluid motion, you turn his body, pressing him back against the wall in your stead. His hands explore your body, finding the tie of your bra against your back. He waits for your permission before pulling the strings and letting your bra drift to the ground. “You’re beautiful,” he whispers, taking in the sight of you; naked save for the necklace he’d given you.

“I’ve never done this before,” you say nervously, your hands reaching up to cover yourself.

“Neither have I,” he tells you, coaxing your hands away from your breasts. Castiel’s hands slide up your arms and come to cup your breasts. You moan and arch your back into his touch as he squeezes the flesh and rolls the nipples between his thumbs and fingers. You press your tail against his, his hard cock throbbing against you. Leaning in, you kiss his neck and suck at the gills, making him gasp. You begin leaving kisses lower and lower down his body, grazing your teeth over his nipples as you kiss down his chest. Here and there you leave marks on his skin, evidence that he had a mate.

You had never done this before, but instinct kicks in. “Y/N, you don’t -” Cas begins as you place kisses against his tail, but his words come to an end as you leave a long lick up the underside of his cock. “Oh,” he whispers, his hands threading into your hair as you take him into your mouth. You pump your hand over his length as you swirl your tongue around his tip. Your eyes flick up to watch him as you take more of his length into your mouth. 

The moonlight gleams through the holes in the ceiling of the tiny room, shimmering off your scales and Castiel’s. It gives you just enough light to see the expression of pleasure on his face. His eyes fall shut and his head tips back, lips parted slightly. His hips buck forward gently as you run your hands up and down his tail. You slide your hands around to the back of his tail and pull him towards you, encouraging him to push his length deeper into the warmth of your mouth as you begin bobbing your head. He moans your name and praises as you take him into your mouth again and again, hollowing your cheeks around him.

You moan around him, sending vibrations down his length. Castiel’s tail bats against you as his cock twitches, his hands fisting in your hair. “You have to stop,” Castiel warns you, his hands tugging at your hair, “If you don’t …” You suck him harder, his words turning into a groan. “Y/N, I -” he begins as his cock pulses, but he doesn’t get to finish, “Oh, Y/N.” He groans as he spills himself against your tongue. Sucking and licking, you work him through his high, his chest rising and falling heavily as you milk him for all he’s worth. You drink down everything he has to give you before letting his tip fall from your lips. “You didn’t have to do that,” Castiel tells you, his hand untangling from your hair to caress your cheek.

“I wanted to,” you tell him. Castiel chuckles quietly, his thumb tracing your cheek bone as you lean into his touch. “W-was that ok?” you ask nervously.

“Y/N, you were perfect,” he tells you. His hands take hold of your arms and he slides you up his body before he changes places with you again, pushing you back against the wall. He kisses your skin roughly, his teeth grazing your skin here and there. He pays special attention to your breasts, sucking the nipples between his lips in turn.

“Castiel,” you moan, pulling him closer to you. You wanted him to leave marks, evidence that you belonged to someone. Castiel does just that, marking your body as he explores it. His fingertips map out your scales as if he plans on committing each one to memory. “Castiel, please,” you beg, you could feel yourself getting wetter, your core aching.

His lips find your slit and he places a kiss against it before laving his tongue along your entrance. Castiel hums at the taste of you, sending vibrations straight to your core. You gasp at the feeling, your hands fisting in his hair. He looks up at you through his lashes, the pupils dilated, as he teases his tongue into you. “Oh Castiel,” you moan, your body shuddering. You love the way his skin feels against your scales, the way his hands grasp at you, the way his tongue feels as it swirls inside you. Castiel’s hands guide your hips, encouraging you to ride his tongue. You’d never been touched like this before and you loved every second of it.

Before long, he has you right on the edge. Your walls tighten around his tongue and your hands fist in his hair. “Castiel,” you moan. He hums and swirls his tongue against your walls one last time, drawing you over the edge. “Castiel!” you cry out, your walls clamping down around his tongue. Your back arches from the wall and your tail bats against him as he laps up everything you have to give him. He works you through your orgasm , helping you to come back down from your high. “Castiel, that was amazing,” you whisper blissfully.

Castiel makes his way back up your body, taking particular care to kiss each mark he’s left on your body. “I want you,” Castiel whispers, his lips brushing the shell of your ear, “I need you.”

“I need you too,” you tell him, moaning as he presses himself against you, his cock hard once again, “I want to be yours.” Castiel pulls away from you, his gaze meeting yours. You lose yourself in his eyes, barely noticing his fingers interlacing with yours as he pushes your hands back against the wall beside your head.

“You are mine,” he tells you, “And I am yours.” His lips capture yours, kissing you deeply. You wanted him more than anything. Rocking your hips forward, you press yourself against him, your tail sliding against his. Castiel groans against your lips as he lines himself up with your entrance and you swallow the sound hungrily.

Both of you moan as he pushes into you, filling you to the hilt. Your walls stretch to accommodate his size as he settles inside you, fitting perfectly inside you and hitting all the right spots. With him inside you, you felt complete like a part of you had always been missing and you only now realized it. Castiel rests his forearms against the wall, giving him better leverage as he pulls out of you and pushes back in. Your hands squeeze his as he sets his pace, slow and gentle. He breaks the kiss and places his forehead against yours.

“I love you Y/N,” he whispers.

“You hardly know me,” you laugh softly. You moan as his rhythm alters, his cock sliding along the perfect spot inside you again and again. Your scales ruffle and smooth as his tail slides against yours. You rock your hips in time with his rhythm, meeting him thrust for thrust. The two of you fit so well together, like you were meant to be.

“I love you,” he repeats, “We were made for each other, please tell me you can feel that too.”

“I do,” you tell him truthfully.

One of his hands lets go of yours and moves down to splay flat against the small of your back. You move your free hand to his shoulder, your fingertips digging into his skin. Your head tips back as you moan loudly, his rhythm drawing you right to the edge again.

“Y/N,” he groans. He nestles his face into the crook of your neck and sucks at your gills, taking your breath away.

“I love you Castiel,” you tell him breathlessly as your walls begin to flutter around him. Castiel’s cock twitches inside you and his thrusts become erratic.

“Say it again, please,” he asks, “I want to hear you say it.”

“I love you,” you moan for him as he brings you to climax. Castiel presses his lips to yours, muffling your moans as your walls clamp down around him. You squeeze his hand as the fingers of your other hand dig into the skin of his shoulder, your back arching from the wall. Your climax sparks his, his thrusts faltering as his cock pulses and he spills himself inside you. The kiss deepens as Castiel works you both through your orgasms.

Your muscles begin to relax as you come down from your high, your breathing returning to normal. Castiel begins to relax as well. He breaks the kiss to meet your gaze again, his free hand cupping your cheek.

“Are you absolutely sure you want this?” you ask, almost expecting him to change his mind.

“Yes, I am,” Castiel answers, “I know we haven’t known each other for very long, but I also know that I want to be with you. I know we have something, I can feel it, and I don’t want to give that up.”

“Neither do I,” you tell him.

“Good,” Castiel says, his hand brushing your hair back behind your ear, “Because now you’re stuck with me.” Both of you laugh as Castiel leans in to kiss you again.

“We should be getting back to the feast,” you mumble against his lips. Castiel pulls out of you gently, leaving you achingly empty. He swims to the bottom of the cave and retrieves your bra, helping you to put it back in place.

“I love you Y/N,” he tells you, his hands sliding down your back.

“I love you too Castiel,” you respond, kissing him one last time before tugging his hand and leading him back towards the party.


End file.
